Nerves
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: Link has to give a speech in front of all of Skyloft to celebrate the day that the earth and sky were reunited. He's nervous, so Ghirahim gives him some strange advice...


I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link had been furiously fighting a losing battle against his tie for the last 10 minutes in front of his bedroom mirror. "Stupid thing! Why were these invented!" He cried out in anger as he admitted defeat.

"Because it's very entertaining to watch little boys like you attempt to tie them." Ghirahim said as he moved from the doorway where he had been watching and came to stand behind Link. "Here I'll do it for you." He clicked his fingers and Link's tie instantly tied itself properly.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of waiting until I gave up?" Link asked, slightly annoyed with him.

Ghirahim laughed. "Because you never asked and besides, as I said it was fun to watch you struggle."

Link glared at him in the mirror. "Remind me again why I let you stay in my house last night?"

"Skychild, you know you love my presence here. I also knew that you would need someone to wake you up and to help you get ready. I'm here out of the kindness of my heart." Link shook his head in disbelief as Ghirahim kissed him on the cheek and went into the bathroom to double check that his makeup was just right.

It was exactly one year since the cloud barrier that separated the surface from the sky had been lifted, so a formal ball was being held on the surface in celebration. This had actually been, to Link's surprise, Ghirahim's idea. When Link asked him why he was taking part in organising the celebration, Ghirahim merely shrugged and said that if he had to celebrate his master's downfall then he wanted to do it in style with a proper formal occasion, not like the childish festivals that the hylians had adopted. Unfortunately, Link, as the one responsible for the disappearance of the cloud barrier, was expected to give a speech. It didn't have to be a long speech but even so Link had been dreading it for weeks. Talking in front of lots of people had never been Link's strong point. _I bet Ghirahim did this on purpose so I can humiliate myself in front of everyone I know._ Link thought to himself as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his black suit and adjusted his shirt collar. He began to practice his speech to himself and was pleased that he had memorized it all. However, he knew that talking to yourself was way easier and very different from talking to literally the whole of Skyloft plus some curious surface dwellers who were also sure to attend. Ghirahim suddenly emerged from out of nowhere and hugged Link from behind, who jumped in surprise.

"Ghirahim, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" The boy complained.

"Sorry, Skychild I couldn't help myself." Ghirahim looked into the mirror, enjoying the way his white suit contrasted greatly with the hero's. Link noticed that Ghirahim seemed to feel far more at home than he did.

Link sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Ghirahim wore a sly smile that Link didn't like the look of. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. If you get nervous all you have to do is imagine me in my underwear."

"What?! How's that supposed to help?" Link spluttered as his face turned ruby red. He hoped that he had misheard the demon. What kind of advice was that? Although, Link could vaguely remember something about imagining underwear to help with nerves, but it didn't sound quite right.

Ghirahim shrugged innocently. "It's a distraction from your nerves, isn't it? Besides I imagine you in your underwear all the time." Link felt really disturbed by this information and his face became even redder as Ghirahim whispered in his ear, a naughty glint in the demon's eyes. "And if you're a good little Skychild maybe afterwards you can really see me in my underwear."

Link stood, with the Statue of the Goddess behind him, in front of a large crowd. The headmaster had just spoken to the mass of people and now it was his turn. They all looked at him expectantly. His gaze travelled over the sea of familiar faces and the knot in his stomach tightened. "Um...I just wanted to say..." _I can't do this._ Link thought to himself. _They're waiting for some great speech and I'm going to disappoint them._ His eyes met Ghirahim's, who gave him the thumbs up and mouthed the word 'underwear' _. It's worth a try._ Link thought as he nodded in Ghirahim's direction. He ignored all the people around him and focused solely on Ghirahim. In his mind's eye he imagined Ghirahim wearing only his underwear, among all these people who were formally dressed up. This almost made him laugh out loud but it helped him to get his nerves under control. He licked his lips and tried again, this time speaking with more confidence. "I just wanted to say that ever since the earth and sky was united once again, like the Goddess intended, it's brought us closer together. We've made some new friends." Link nodded towards the few gorons, kikwi, mogmas and a parella(in a special tank filled with water) who were in the crowd. "We've also made peace with each other." He caught Zelda's eye, who smiled as she held Groose's hand. "Some thought that the surface was an empty, barren land but that couldn't be further from the truth. This ball's purpose is to celebrate the day that the sky met the earth and I hope that in the future the surface will be a great, prosperous land, where we can all live in peace." Everyone clapped as Link's speech came to an end, a grin now evident on his face.

Musicians started to play gracefully and the ball began. People rushed to find partners to dance with. _I hope all those dancing lessons Ghirahim insisted on giving me also pay off._ Link thought to himself as him made his way towards the demon. Link and Ghirahim began to waltz smoothly around the Goddess statue, with Ghirahim, as the tallest and better dancer(in his opinion), leading.

"Was I ok?" Link seeked his dance partner's reassurance.

"Yes, you're speech was quite... enlightening, though you're pervy face at the start spoiled the effect slightly." Ghirahim's face was deadly serious as he spun Link around. Link's mouth fell open in horror. "What!? I didn't did I?" He panicked.

Ghirahim laughed lightly. "I'm just joking Skychild, you're so gullible." He pulled Link closer to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But I did mean it when I said that you could see me in my underwear...or without it if you prefer. I'd quite like to see you in your underwear as well Skychild." Link's face turned violently red and it stayed that way as they danced well into the night.


End file.
